Sailor Moon D
by Crocrockerneo
Summary: The soilder from the dark side of the moon, emerges. Who is she and what are the planet crystals she is after?
1. Default Chapter

"Usagi, your cousins coming round to stay for a while. Her parents are away on a business trip and won't be back for a few months at the least. She'll be here when you get back, so try not to be too tired." Usagi's mum shouted as she ran out the door, late for school again.  
  
Fortunately Usagi had made record time getting to school that mourning. She wandered into the school gates, and looked around for her friends. "Hey Usagi!" Minako shouted. Usagi wandered over to them "Guess what, my cousin is visiting me" she said proudly *sweat drop* "Er you don't mean Chibi-usa? She just left, it's a bit soon for a visit" Makoto asked cautiously. "Nope my actual cousin, Rika, I haven't seen her for ages. We used to be best friends, we loved all the same stuff, we even had the same hairstyle, well almost. She only put the front of her hair into buns so we would be different, I had bunches and she had her hair down." Usagi jabbered on.  
  
Usagi Ran home as fast as she could and practically burst through the front door, "Is she here yet?!" she shouted running into the living room. "Er Yes Usagi, she's right in front of you." Her mother stated casually. Usagi's hand went behind her head and she laughed nervously, turning bright red. She Then Looked at her cousin kneeling gracefully, in her kimono sipping tea, at the table. Compared to her ungraceful entrance, Rika seemed like she would make a much better princess of the moon. Rika's Kimono was black with silver flowers, and crescent moons on it. "RIKA!" She shouted running over to her cousin and hugging her, causing rika to spill boiling hot tea down her front.*usagi sweatdrop* Rika Leapt up running back and forth screaming.  
  
"HOT, HOT BOILING HOT!!" with Usagi still around her neck, she suddenly didn't seem so graceful. She stopped when the tea cooled down, her and Usagi sighed. Rika's face twisted into a furious almost evil woman, she was about to opened her mouth about to say something but didn't. *Don't say anything Rika, you cant blow your cover this early on in the mission, I need the planet crystals, before sailor moon finds out about, or all will be lost* Rika took a deep breath in and sighed back to her normal self. Usagi now on the floor look at her curiously had she just imagined that evil face Rika had made. 


	2. Owners of crystals reviealed

*next day* "Well Rika, today, you are gonna meet my friends and also Mamoru!!!" Usagi started to blush. Rika looked at her and giggled slightly. "It's sweet for you to blush even when thinking about his name" Rika said with a smile. Usagi's face goes bright red, she laughs embarrassed. "Do I?.... I er didn't think...well." "Usagi there's nothing to be embarrassed about, come on lets go, where are we meeting them anyway?" Rika asked heading out the door Usagi following closely behind. "At Rei's place." She casually stated.  
  
(at the steps to the shrine) "Er when you said, at Rei's place, I thought you meant a house!!" Rika said looking up all the steps "Still nothing will stop me finding, er meeting your friends."  
  
(In Rei's room) "Usagi's late" Rei plainly stated eating a piece of the cake Makoto had made. "She's even more late than me!" Minako said giggling to herself, it was nice not to b the latest one for a change.  
  
Usagi bursts through the door "Hey Everyone" she shouted. *sweat drop* 'Why are you all looking at me like that??" "Usagi you said your cousin was coming round to stay for a while, where is she?" Mamoru patronizingly asked her. "Do you think I left her behind? Oh MAMOCHAN, YOU THINK I'M THE WORST PERSAON IN THE WORLD!!" Usagi starts crying. "No No Usako, I was just curious" he nervously tried to comfort he. "Can I come in now?" Rika asked from outside "Oh yeah, everyone this is my cousin!" "Hello everyone! It's......" Her happy smile had become a concerned look. *every last one of them contains a planet crystal, but how can this be, they must be the sailor senshi!* She thought she then went back to her happy smiley face. "It's nice to meet you all" *And Its nice of you all to make my job so easy for me* 


	3. The outer senshi meet rika

(still in Reis room) "Er so where are we going?" Rika asked trying to act as is nothing was wrong "To meet Haruka and Michiru, thye want to meet you, I think Setsuna is coming too, maybe even Hotaru" Usagi giggly said half shouting "I'm going to show you off to all my friends!" "calm down sailor mo...on" *Wait did I say that?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Oh NO THINK OF A LIE FAST!!* *awkward silence* *everyone looks suspiciously at Rika* "Er Rika did you just call Usagi, Sailor Moon?" Makoto asked nervously "Yes is there anything wrong with that? She err... looks so much like Sailor Moon, I thought it would be a cute nick name for her!" Rika said unsurely "Oh ok then, your right it does suit her" Ami innocently stated. *There's something strange about her, but what is it?* Rei said while glaring at her  
  
(Juban shopping strip) "Haruka, Michiru, over here!!!" Usagi shouted across the street to where they were waiting outside a shop. "Hey Buns-head! We were just waiting for you, and Setsuna, she's late" Rika instantly sensed their planet crystals. Setsuna runs up behind them "I am really sorry I am so late" She said getting her breath back *another one, there's only one planet crystal owner left. I was expecting it to take months to track down the owners* Rika shook her head in disbelief "Is there something wrong?" Ami kindly asked, as Haruka and Michiru crossed the street. "It's just that I have to take an Exam to get into Juban high school with you, and I need to study really hard." Rika was lying completely she always came top of the class in her old school. "I can help you study,You should come round tonight, that is if Usagi doesn't mind" Ami kindly offered. "Thank you so much I really will owe you one!" Rika smiled.  
  
"Usagi aren't you going to introduce us?!" Michiru asked with a hint of impatience in her voice. "Oh yeah, This is My cousin Rika,Rika this is Michiru" "Hello, Rika!" Michiru kindly said. "Haruka" "Hey" "And last but not least Setsuna" "Nice to meet you"  
  
(The next chapter the first planet crystal emerges as well as Rika's secret) 


	4. The first planet crystal

*at Ami's, house* Ami sat at her desk, sorting through her books, trying to find the ones Rika would need to look at. "Hmmm biology is quit important, and so are these equations. It will be fun getting to know Rika better." She quietly mumbled to herself.  
  
Outside Ami's house stood Rika, she sighed as she reached into her pocket for her Broach. She pulled out a glass heart, about 1 and a half inches thick, it had a hollow inside and around the edge was a black outline. "DARK MOON STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!!!" she shouted her broach hovered in front of her, black ribbons shot out of it and surrounded Rika, the then spiraled, away from her and beneath the broach making it her staff. A shadowed figure took the staff, and became seen, she looked very similar to sailor moon only her uniform was black wherever sailor moons, was white, she was Sailor Dark Moon.  
  
She leapt up, and through Ami's bed room window. "For Destiny, and truth, the pretty solider from the dark side of the moon, Sailor dark moon!" She smiled as she looked at Ami before Ami had even had a chance to React she found herself, transforming into Sailor mercury. "Do you really think, that will make a difference? I'm still going to get you planet crystal" Sailor dark moon sighed. Before Sailor mercury had a chance to Say anything sailor dark moon held her staff up and shouted "Dark Moon power, planet crystal extraction!" She then held the staff in front of Sailor Mercury, a black beam shoot out form the top and hit Sailor mercury In the stomach, Her Sailor senshi outfit, and turned to a sort of light blue mist and it spiraled away from her, leaving her in, the outfit she was wearing before. The mist spiraled, down Sailor Dark moon staff, to near the bottom where it crystallized, into a light blue crystal in the shape of mercury.  
  
"You shouldn't study so hard, otherwise, you wouldn't have such vivid day dreams." She turned away and leapt out the window she had smashed, she had decided to try and keep herself unknown. As Sailor dark moon left she fainted, where her planet crystal had been taken from there was a large bruise. Sailor Dark moon changed back to Rika, she picked up a large rock, about the size of a planet crystal, and entered Ami's House. She placed the rock near Ami, and then switched her uncaring look, for a concerned, look at tried to wake Ami up.  
  
"Ami! Ami, please wake up." She was leaning over Ami, as she woke up. At first Ami thought she was Sailor Dark moon, but then remembered who it was.  
  
"Ami are you alright, some stupid kids through a rock through your window and it hit you!" Ami tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "Are you alright?" "I should be fine" Ami noticed the rock "That must be what hit me, I had a dream something else happened."  
  
"What was it?" Rika curiously asked as if she didn't know what it was. "It, it was nothing, anyway, we need to study there's no point in worrying about that sort of stuff, when there's work to be done." She smiled, trying to ignore the pain in her stomach. *sweat drop* "I really think you need to rest tonight, when's you mother getting home?" Rika was shocked at how much Ami wanted to study. "She should be home any minute" She hears a car pulling into the driveway "That's her now." "Well I best be going myself, you need some peace and quiet tonight, cya soon!" 


	5. Haruka's Crystal Michiru's Mirror

The second planet crystal.  
  
Usagi, makto, minako, ami, rei and Rika, were walking home from school. Ami was very quiet, a lot more than usual. She wasn't sure about what had really happened a few days ago. Everyone had done their best to cheer her up, they could tell she was upset, but she said she wasn't she was just worried about school work.  
  
When came to a crossing, Haruka pulled up on her motorcycle "Hey" She said, coming to a sudden stop, the driver behind her nearly ran into the back of her. "I'd love to give you all ride, but I can't get six girls on here." She said jokingly Rika smiled this was exactly what she had wanted "Haruka, I didn't know you could ride a motorcycle, I myself can also drive quite well." She said proudly "hey well I guess I could let you drive, that's if you think your good enough." Haruka said, pretty impressed "you don't look like a girl who would enjoy motorcycling, well hop on cya later everyone!" She said moving back so Rika could get on. Rika leapt on amd before Haruka could hold on Rika, accelerated and went flying forward shouting "cya later Usagi!"  
  
"you could of warned my you would so fast" Haruka said laughing nervously "This doesn't look like the right way, we're heading for the motorway you must have hit a wrong turn or something." "Oh really?" Rika said looking back at her the shy expression on her face changed for a twisted evil one. Haruka jumped slightly wondering what as going on, but before she could say anything she heard the words; "DARK MOON POWER MAKE UP!" a black light surrounded Rika, and when it faded a dark version of sailor moon was left sitting infront of her. She accelerated more, and was going and a phenomenal speed. "Who...are you?!" said said completely in shock "For truth and destiny, the pretty soldier from the dark side of the moon, SAILOR DARK MOON! And in the name of the dark side of the moon, I will take your planet crystal." She said looking at her evily. "Is that so? URANUS PLANET POWER MAKE-UP" Haruka shouted activating her transformation. She raised a hand about to attack with world shaking "I wouldn't do that if I were you" sailor dark moon said calmly "if I were to fall off, the bike would tip over, taking you with it, and at this speed, I doubt you'd live.2 She raised her staff, and turned herself around holding the handle bars steady with her feet. "DARK MOON PLANET CRYSTAL EXTRACTION!" She shouted, she tipped the staff so it pointed at sailor Uranus, a black energy came from the staff, and hit Sailor Uranus's arm her Uniform became a thcik Yellow mist that surrounded her, it spiralled away form her, leaving her as Haruka once again. The mist spiralled up the staff to near the top, and formed a yellow crystal in shape of Uranus. Sailor dark moon then changed herself back to Rika, turned around and slowed down the bike. Haruka, was half unconscious, at that point. Then Rika tipped the bike into the grass bank at the side of the road.  
  
A few minutes later Haruka was woken by Rika, "I'm glad your ok." She said smiling "You took a nasty fall, I'm so sorry it was all my fault, I tried to turn around but lost my balance and tipped the bike over, I think your arm is hurt." She looked away. Haruka looked at her arm there was a bruise on it. "Its nothing really, you know I had a weird dream, when I was unconscious." She said looking at her strangely. "What was it about?" She asked curiously "It...it was nothing" Hauka wasn't sure if it ws nothing, or if it was real. Rika seemed to be so nice and innocent she found it hard to think she was an evil sailor solider, she would ask Michiru when she got home, her mirror would know the truth. "Come on Rika, we better get you home, my arms ok, I've had much worse than that."  
  
Haruka, opened the door, "I'm home" She shouted, michiru looked up at her annoyed "You don't have to yell I'm right here" she shook her head. Haruka walked over to her "I have to ask you about something, or more someone, I wondered if you mirror would know the truth abut that happened." Haruka said seriously. She told Michiru about her 'dream'. Michiru looked serious. She held her Mirror so it reflected Hauka but she could see the reflection. The reflection, showed Rika becoming Sailor dark moon, her taking Haruka's planet crystal. It then showed, nine crystals each a different colour, they all form one black crystal, Sailor dark moon, is blow the crystal, the black light transforms her into, what looks like princess serenity, but her dress is black. The image fades, leaving only Haruka and Michiru's reflections. "Princess Chaos?" Michiru said unsurely. "She was reincarnated into this world too, surely Queen serenity wouldn't do such an idiotic thing." Haruka, said annoyed her fists clenched. "The ultimate power of evil, when sailor dark moon gets that crystal she will have as much power as princess serenity, perhaps more, and Haruka She has stolen your solider form, If she takes all our solider forms we will never be able to defeat her. Sailor Moon is the only solider with out a planet crystal, we have no choice but to depend on our princess." 


End file.
